There Was So Much More
by heartdevoured
Summary: Spencer was sure he hadn't seen wrong. Yep,he was positive it was there. *They* were there. WARNING: Morgan/OOC, Morgan/Reid, and jealous!Reid.
1. Chapter 1: They Were There

'**Hello, hello, remember me?'- _What You Want _by Evanescence**

** How you guys been doing? Okay, let's get down to business.**

**This is my first story without a song.**

**Yep, shocker! I found that I couldn't find a song that I haven't done to go with this topic. It's all cool right? Right.**

**WARNINGS: Morgan/Reid, Morgan/OOC, and Jealous!Reid**

**Timeline: "Slave of Duty" 5x10 **

**Okay now go on.**

**Reid/Review/Enjoy!**

**Gubleronics**

There Was So Much More

Chapter 1: _They _Were There

Spencer was sure he hadn't seen wrong. Yep, he was positive it was there. _They _were there.

Derek and his girlfriend.

Spencer grimaced for a moment, the word tasted so bland on his brain.

But they were there, showing off their relationship to the whole world.

His girlfriend, Ginger, was standing there making out with him, practically eating his lips.

She was acting like Hotch's wife had not just been killed over the phone and Derek had no pressure of being the Unit Chief what's so ever.

Yep, that's the way to support your boyfriend.

Spencer bent down and rubbed his knee while scowling. It just wasn't fair.

Spencer had Derek in the palm of his hands, only for him to be taken away again. And a girl like Ginger, as pretty as she is, doesn't deserve him like he does.

It's just not right.

Spencer grabbed his cane and limped over to the elevator they were standing in front of. He cleared his throat to get some attention.

Derek pulled away and quickly shot him one of his million-dollar-smiles. "Hey Pretty Boy; you've met Ginger, right?"

Spencer smiled tightly. "No, I haven't." _And I would like to keep it that way…_ But he kept that part in his head.

Ginger flipped her long black her out of the way and extended her milky brown hand. Her face did not match her gesture. "Hi! I've heard all about you, Reid. Derek talks about you almost every second of the day! I'm really sorry for your knee."

But Spencer blocked the rest of her out when he heard her say 'Derek'.

A bit personal much?

"Yeah, thanks. Well, I've got to go. Have fun sucking his face off!" With that, Spencer limped away, ignoring the incredulous looks on both of their faces.

* * *

><p>Spencer sighed as he came down on his very cushioned couch.<p>

His chances were gone.

He had forever to get Derek and he just messed around with it.

He mentally hit himself in the head with his cane. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

Of course he knew Derek was straight. Straight as an arrow, he was.

And of course he knew Derek was raped as a child, almost forcing himself to prove his sexuality.

But the gals of the girl…he knew she had it in for him.

His train of thought was interrupted by the banging on the door.

Spencer already knew who it was and already had a feeling they weren't happy.

He limped up to the door, took a deep breathe, and opened up to a very ticked off Derek.

"What the hell was that back there? 'Have fun sucking his face off'? She fears you now!"

Spencer inwardly smirked. _She should, because I'm gonna find her and do some things to her…Things that I can't even confess to my own mind…_ His train of thought was pushed off the railroad tracks as Derek snapped his fingers angrily between his eyes.

"Hello? Earth to Reid!"

Spencer stared at him for a moment then finally said something. "That's great for her, huh? Why are you here anyway, Morgan?"

"So I can get an apology out of you! You nearly cost me my girlfriend back there!"

Spencer flinched. It was that word again. "If you want an apology out of me, then fine! Tell her I'm sorry her head's so far up in her ass and that I'm sorry she's using you! Now get out of my apartment!"

Derek body filled up with anger and Spencer could feel it radiating off him. He flew past Spencer and went out the door, slamming it behind him.

Spencer stared at the space Derek once filled in. Nice one, Reid. Real nice.

He fell down on the couch once more and wondered if they would ever be the same again.

* * *

><p>Derek dropped the keys down on the table as he sighed. He hoped he didn't ruin their friendship.<p>

He knew Spencer has a crush on him. Loves him.

But he can't walk away from Ginger now. He promised himself not to do that again.

However, somewhere deep in that big-headed brain of his, he has a special place just for Spencer.

And that special place is _huge_.

He didn't want to admit that to himself as he slipped in bed with her, wishing it was Spencer.

* * *

><p>The next day was awkward for them both. They avoided each other the best way they knew how.<p>

And just when Spencer thought the day couldn't get any worse, Ginger came and visited. _Again_.

But this visit wasn't just an ordinary visit. Oh no.

This is one of those 'I'm-going-to-show-you-who-he-belongs-to-the-dirtiest-way-possible' visits.

She was wearing black laced boots stopping all the way up to her thigh with a leather skirt that shaped her butt perfectly, and a leather shirt that squeezed a bit too tight.

Spencer had to say this outfit was questionable at best.

But that wasn't what upset him.

What upset him was how Derek reacted.

Derek was all over her and led her to his office, closing the blinds to hide out the disaster beginning to brew.

The world tilted as Spencer got up and limped to the office, hearing a steady bump as he eavesdropped.

He nearly fainted as he realized what they were doing.

Gripping his cane tight, he limped over to his desk and stared at his files.

_Get done, go home. Get done, go home. _The sentence chanted in his mind.

All he had to do was get done with these files and go home and all of this would slip away.

* * *

><p>Spencer was done and has his chance to finally go home.<p>

Too bad Derek is too lovable to avoid.

Derek was in the parking lot, patiently waiting for his girlfriend until he saw Spencer.

Oh, Spencer.

Spencer was struggling with his go bag, satchel, and his coffee until he tripped down the steps and had his coffee spill all over his injured leg, screaming in deep affliction.

Classic Spencer.

Derek rushed to his aid, laughing in the process. "Hey man, you alright?"

No he was not.

Matter of fact, Derek's smile slipped away instantly when he saw the younger agent's leg.

Spencer's leg was bleeding and throbbing with black and blue, since he pulled his pants leg up to see the damage. His very long hair hid his shameful and tearful face.

Derek knelled down and removed Spencer's hands from his leg. It was turning all sorts of colors, sadly reminding him of the rainbow.

It's wonders what coffee can do.

Spencer saw Derek pop out his phone but was too pained to care.

The pain didn't stop him from noticing Ginger.

She stood in normal clothes with her hands on her hips, impatiently tapping her foot. "Are you ready to go, Derek?"

Derek sighed in annoyance. "Do you not see how his leg is abnormally changing colors? I have to get him to a hospital!"

Ginger rolled her eyes and sighed like a bratty teenager. "Fine. But as soon as the ambulance gets here, we're leaving. I have a surprise for you at home."

_I can't see how Derek can put up with her bitching plus a job with mountains of stress…_Spencer thought. He sure couldn't pull it off.

His head went down impossibly lower as he heard sirens.

The EMC put Spencer on the stretcher and turned to Derek. "You want to ride with him?"

Derek simply shook his head 'no'.

Spencer glared at Ginger. When he gets out of the hospital…she's going in next!

* * *

><p>The night felt easily lonely.<p>

Spencer was mentally hitting himself again.

There were so many things he wanted to say to her. To Derek, even.

He tossed and turned then finally decided that the bed did not want to cooperate tonight.

He reached to the side for his cane and struggled to lean over.

Then, stopping short, Spencer started crying.

No.

Crying is an understatement.

He was bawling, shouting, screaming.

Crying was so far from what he was doing.

His sulking and sorrow was interrupted by the soft knock on his door.

Surprised he heard it, he got up and answered, not really caring for the dried tears that still remain on his cheeks.

In front of him is Derek.

And behind him is Clooney.

And in his hands were bags.

Did she do what he thinks she did?

Did she break up with Derek?

All because of the incident?

_Did she break up with Derek?_

_Did she break up with…?_

He came back to the world and limped aside so he could let him in.

Of course he would have to ask him why he's here.

"Why are you here?"

See, just as simple as that.

Derek sighed and dropped the bags, running his hands over his head.

"She kicked me out. It was my house and she kicked me out."

Another most-likely question came up.

"Why?"

Sigh. "She didn't care about me at all, Reid. She just wanted sex and money. All she wanted was that. She acted so vicious towards you because…"

Because…what?

"Because what? Spit it out."

Another exhale of breathe. "I-I like you. I mean-I love you. Yeah, I love you."

Silence.

It was a weird silence.

But Spencer couldn't say anything.

Everything slowed down right there.

Then Spencer did the unpredictable.

He limped forward fast and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and, well, kissed him.

His cane was long forgotten.

He then pulled back for air as he looked at Derek's surprised face.

"I love you too. Don't ever leave me, promise?" Spencer gripped tighter.

"Never, Baby Boy. Not ever."

They kissed and smiled while doing so.

This was the beginning of an awesome future…and a horrific one.

**Author's Note: Ah ha ha ha ha. You think I'm going to keep Ginger on rails? **

**No. I don't roll that way, there has to be some girl drama in my stories. **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hotch and Ginger?

**Yo guys! Alright, I've been thinking about how I've been writing this so far and it seems so different. You know with the single sentences in every line.**

**But anyway that doesn't matter. What matters is that you read the warnings.**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid, Hotch/OOC, fail attempted revenge, fluffiness that kills, and language.**

**Timeline: "Retaliation" 5x11 (Before the case, not during)**

**Okay I'm finished.**

**Reid/Review/Enjoy!**

**Gubleronics**

Chapter 2: Hotch and Ginger?

The day.

Spencer had some crazy things to say about the day.

How it went.

What happened.

Crazy things.

He could blame it on the alarm clock as it rang.

Derek reached over and stopped it, pausing to look at Spencer.

Spencer was snuggled up with a book and his glasses were still on, hanging low on his nose.

He looked so at peace.

Too bad it had to end.

"Spencer-baby, wake up. It's time to go." He shook his shoulder gently and reached down to kiss his cheek.

Spencer groaned and rolled over, the book and his glasses falling over the edge.

"Spencer…" Derek smirked as he went down and kissed his jaw-bone, then his neck, then his shoulder.

Spencer moaned and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck.

Derek's head tilted up and he pecked him on the lips. "Morning baby."

Spencer squinted and smiled. "Morning."

Derek patted his side and got up. "It's time to get up."

They'll both regret getting up because work is the last thing they would want to go to.

For a very good reason.

A very giddy Spencer emerged out the elevator with a very giddy Derek.

Prentiss looked up and smirked. "What's gotten _you _two so happy? Did someone get laid?"

Derek shook his head. "Yeah, and someone has someone else who makes them very happy."

Spencer blushed as he struggled down in his seat.

Then it happened.

He looked over to Hotch's office and he was clearly talking to someone.

Then he was clearly holding someone.

Then he was clearly kissing someone.

Spencer's eyebrows furrowed as he pointed to Hotch's office.

"Who's that?"

Both Derek and Prentiss turned their attention to his office.

Derek's face went light brown.

Spencer took notice and worry set in.

Derek's face never goes pale.

Not unless…

"That's Ginger."

Shit.

Spencer's eyes darted to his paper work when he came out.

"Reid and Morgan; in my office please."

Oh no.

This can't be anything good.

Spencer and Derek plopped down on the two chairs there.

They were very aware of who else was there.

"So, my companion here says that Reid's leg was in seriously bad condition."-

"But it's not. I'm perfectly fine."

"That's not what Ginger says."

Ugh. It's _her_.

"Okay, I just fell down the stairs and spilled coffee all over my leg. It started changing colors and Derek called an ambulance. They took care of me and I'm perfectly fine."

"Oh really? Well Ginger says that she saw you _purposely _spill the coffee on your leg and then you pushed yourself down the stairs, and that it was for Morgan's attention."

Derek shot up. "Hotch that's not true! I saw the whole thing happen because he was right in front of me!"

"But Ginger saw it happen too."

Spencer growled. _Ginger, Ginger, Ginger. Ginger this, Ginger that. The hell with Ginger!_

"Hotch, did you even try to check the security cams? There was about 4 surrounding us."

Hotch seemed reluctant but he went off to call Garcia anyway.

His laptop screen went to that night.

And there he saw it.

Spencer was struggling with his things, falling down and spilling his coffee on his leg.

Derek running to him with a smile that immediately slipped off.

Spencer's changing colored leg.

And Ginger's impatient foot tapping.

It was all there.

Hotch was refusing to believe this.

"Did Garcia do something to make it look like that happen?"

Spencer had an intimidating blank look on his face. "No Hotch. It's all there."

Hotch leaned back in his chair. "It can't be true."

_Well tuff-nubs Hotch. _Spencer thought.

He grabbed his cane and got up. "If that's all, can we go now?"

Ginger stood up from the corner, trying to figure out how she was going to lie herself out of this one.

"Aaron, baby, I can explain."

"Explain later. Now get out of my office."

Oh! Ginger just got REJECTED!

Her head hung low as she slumped off.

Spencer smiled as she disappeared in the elevator.

Derek came over to his desk and leaned over to nuzzle his neck.

Everyone in the office was gone.

Spencer shivered at the breath on his neck.

"You ready to go home, Baby Boy?"

Husky. He likes it.

"Yeah. Yeah I am."

Derek pulled Spencer up, kissing him heatedly.

"Well let's go then."

Spencer nodded and grabbed his things, and heading out the door with Derek.

Yeah.

Sure the day was crazy.

And yeah.

Sure the day was…weird.

But it was all worth it.

**Author's Note: Yay! We're done!**

**I really loved writing this story and it one of my favorites so far.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
